Don't Go Home Without Me
by Ivythevigilante1780
Summary: Two-Parts, fluff story. Paige and Emily's studio apartment in Iowa is getting too crowded.
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Paige are sleeping and it started to rain with lighting, it was loud but they kept sleeping. Harley and Austin got scared because of the sound of lighting. They ran towards Paige and Emily's bed and started to shake their mothers. Austin used his small fingers to open Emily's eyes and she started to rub her eyes.

''Paige, are you up?'' Emily asked.

''Mhmm,'' Paige said in a sleepy voice.

''They are scared. We need a bigger place.'' Emily said.

Emily made space for them to lay in bed with them. Now Harley and Austin in the middle and she held them. Avery started to cry and Paige fully woke up and yawned.

''Don't worry, I will get up,'' Paige said and looked at the time.

''Please make breakfast, I'm in the mood for waffles,'' Emily said.

Emily is lying on her back, Harley is laying on the right side and Austin on the left. Paige started to change Avery's diaper and make the bottle then she will cook breakfast.

Paige and Emily live in Iowa with their three kids. But they live in a small studio apartment, their bed and the kids' beds take half of the space plus Avery's crib. They have been saving money to buy their first house together, that's why they still live in the studio apartment. They take turns working over time because they don't want to waste money by hiring a babysitter. It's not easy picking a house because Emily is really picky and she wants the right house for them to live in forever as a family.

Paige put Avery in the high chair and gave her the bottle then started to cook. Emily couldn't help but smile, she is really happy where she is now. Avery is six months old, Harley is five years old and Austin is three years old. Paige is done cooking breakfast and they all eat in bed together, Paige got up and put Avery closer to them. They don't have a table because had to make little more space in the apartment so they sold the table.

After they ate together and Paige went to work and today she is working overtime. Emily notice in the letter that there is lease is almost up, they don't have a house to move into. She doesn't want to renew the lease for many reasons, and she starts to think of what to do. Now she giving a bath to Avery while Harley and Austin with their toys in the living room.

''What was that?!" Emily yelled.

Emily wrapped Avery in a towel and carried her to the living room. Emily sees the vase that her mother gave is broken.

''What happened here?'' Emily asked.

''He did it,'' Harley said.

''No.'' Austin said.

''Harley and Austin, put your toys away now and no more play time,'' Emily said.

Emily dressed Avery and put her in the crib for now, then she started to clean the mess.

''I said put your toys away now,'' Emily said with a firm voice.

Emily watch them put their toys away. She gave them snacks and Emily went on her laptop to look for a house and so far nothing.

''Mommy! Austin took my apple.'' Harley yelled.

Austin shakes his head no and his mouth is full.

''Austin, stop taking her food and eat your food,'' Emily said.

The kids are watching a movie and Emily found the perfect house and quickly called the agent. An hour later Paige came home but Emily didn't tell her about the house just yet. Harley and Austin ran towards Paige, she picked them up and gave Emily a peck on the lips.

''They broke the vase that my mom gave us,'' Emily said.

''I never really liked that vase, I was just being nice,'' Paige said.

''I couldn't take them to the park and play. And our lease is almost up and I think we should move out. This place is becoming too small for our family.'' Emily said.

''We don't have a house and we will waste money in a motel for every night. Plus you are so picky of picking a house.'' Paige said.

''No I'm not,'' Emily said.

''Yes, you are. Every time we look at a house you notice every little problem with it then say no to the house. Like that house we saw two weeks ago, you said it was ugly once we got out of the car.'' Paige said.

''Well, I want the right house for us and I don't want just any house. And I was right, the house was uglier on the inside. So, how about tonight we have pizza for dinner?'' Emily said.

''Pizza!'' Harley and Austin yelled.

Emily picked up Avery.

''Don't yell and yes let's have pizza,'' Paige said.

Emily ordered the pizza and Paige play with the kids. Emily sits down and she watches Paige play together, Harley and Austin try to build a tower of blocks. Paige is making Avery laugh and Emily is lost in her thoughts. She knows that she has been through a lot with Paige, but she knows that she is happy with where she is right now.

The pizza came and they all sit together and start to eat. But Paige is feeding baby food to Avery and she makes a mess.

 _-Week later-_

Their lease to the studio apartment is up and Emily convinced Paige to pack everything. Today Emily will show the house to Paige hopefully, she won't get mad because she knows that Paige won't like it. Paige came back to the apartment angry and she glares at Emily.

''What's wrong?'' Emily asked.

''Well, I went to the bank to try to get cash. And guess what happened?'' Paige said.

''Umm…'' Emily said.

''The money is gone! I asked the agent what happened to the money. And I got a copy of the monthly statement and you used it to buy a house.'' Paige said.

''Well, not all the money is gone, trust me. I wanted to surprise you and I found us the perfect house.'' Emily said and Paige sigh.

''Go on,'' Paige said.

''I saw this house online and it's perfect for us. So, I called the agent and we got the house at a good price. Don't worry, we have money left for us to survive.'' Emily said and Paige sigh again.

''Show me the house, I want to see the perfect house,'' Paige said and she is unhappy.

''Well, I didn't see in person but I feel it in my gut that it's perfect,'' Emily said.

''Oh my god!'' Paige yelled and Emily just smiled.

Emily and Paige put everything in the van, the kids are sitting the in back and Emily started to drive.

It took a while to get to the house but they finally made it. They get out of the car and Emily is holding Avery.

''This is a joke, right?'' Paige said.

''No, it's not a joke,'' Emily said.

''It's ugly,'' Harley said.

The house style is a craftsman and it is a mess and the front yard looks like a jungle, the door is broken and they go inside the house. Inside the house it's semi-dirty, there are ugly wallpapers, and the kitchen is a mess and much more.

''Em, this house is so ugly,'' Paige said.

''I know, it's ugly now but we will fix it. We will live in a good neighborhood and the school for them isn't far.'' Emily said and Paige laughed.

''We will fix it?'' Paige asked.

''Yes, us. Well, except for the water pipes, plumbing, and the roof. I know this is house crap but it's right for us. We will fix it of how we want it to be.'' Emily said.

''Em, the kids can get lost in the grass and come out with beards,'' Paige said and Emily laughed.

Paige looks around.

''Can't believe I will say this but okay. You do know, that we fell into the lesbian stereotype.'' Paige said smiling.

''Yeah, I know. Lesbians, with tools and fixing a house, oh my god the insanity.'' Emily said laughing.

Austin started to scream and ran towards his parents.

''Austin, what's wrong?'' Emily asked.

''Ugly cat…'' Austin couldn't finish the sentence because he hides behind Paige.

Austin showed them where he saw the ugly cat and it's inside the kitchen cabinet.

''Oh, that's not a cat,'' Paige said.

The possum hissed at them. Paige picked up Austin and Harley, they got out of the house. Emily called animal control and waited for them to arrive. Couple minutes later animal control workers came and they checked the house to make sure, there aren't any more possums.

''We can't live in the house with the kids,'' Paige said.

''For a couple days we could stay in a motel, then move into the house. We would get the supplies clean the rooms then we work on the house. Plus, you did work with Toby doing construction that one summer when I went away.'' Emily said.

''I remember. You do know, this won't be easy.'' Paige said.

''I know, but the house will be finished before Christmas,'' Emily said smiling.

The animal control fixed the problem then Paige called the bug exterminator because she saw a spider in the living room. Later they went to Home Depot, to buy the supplies they will need. They went back home and before they clean the house, Emily put dust mask respirator on kids then started to clean the house.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

They went to the house early and they start to look around the house. The house has five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a basement with a half bathroom and a room. In the backyard looks like a jungle and they have a pool, and it's very dirty.

''Em, this is a lot of work to do,'' Paige said.

''I know, but at the end will be worth it,'' Emily said and kissed Paige.

''I will take your word for it. Kids, do not go to the backyard without us.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' Harley asked.

''Because you will get lost in the jungle,'' Paige said and Emily rolled her eyes.

''Let's get started. And you look hot.'' Emily said.

''Don't butter me up, right now,'' Paige said and Emily just winked.

Paige is wearing baggy jeans and a loose shirt that is a size bigger on her. Emily is wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

In the living room, there was a wall that blocked the dining room and living room. So Emily wanted that wall to come down. Paige and Emily put safety goggles and hard helmets on Austin and Harley, Paige puts on dust mask respirator. Then they picked up the sledge hammer and started to hit the wall. Harley and Austin wanted to break something, they grabbed their toy hammer and started to hit the wall. Avery is in her chair rocker by the window.

Emily's phone started to ring and she stopped, picked up the call. Paige doesn't stop working and Emily moved away. Emily couldn't hear what Spencer was saying so Emily went back to Paige.

''I'm on the phone.'' Emily mouthed to Paige.

Emily walked away and Paige kept making noise. Emily looked back, she sees Paige through the wall and Paige bats her eyes.

''We want to break the wall,'' Harley said.

''Okay, come over here and I will show you,'' Paige said and they smiled.

Paige put down the sledge hammer and picked up a hammer. Paige showed them how to hold a hammer, Paige is still holding their hand and showed them how to hit. They take turns hitting the wall and Emily came back.

''The whole kitchen needs to be remodeled,'' Emily said.

''The whole house needs to be remodeled,'' Paige said.

''I know. But first we will work in the living room and kitchen, then the bedrooms. Since we already cleaned the rooms and threw out some stuff, now we will move into the house.'' Emily said.

''Long as the rooms are safe then we will move in. Because we can't spend money on the motel every night.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

Emily went to check the bathrooms and she called for a plumber. The plumber came over to the house and started to work, Avery started to cry and Paige picked her up. The wall came down now Emily started to clean and throw out the pieces. Anything that was old in the house they threw it out. Harley and Austin are playing around the house then Paige started to feed Avery.

The past couple days they have been cleaning and taking everything down. They have been sleeping in the house but the kids sleep in their room together. They were scared to sleep alone and soon they will paint the kids' room. Now they will clean the backyard it's a lot of work, they had to throw out so much trash.

''Em, this is so much work,'' Paige said.

''And it's only been a week. We have a lot more to do. It's worth it because this where we will our lives together.'' Emily said and sat down on Paige's lap.

Paige holds Emily and lay her head on Emily's chest and rest for a little bit.

They get back to work now they clean the basement. Emily went to change Avery's diaper while Paige is cleaning the basement, Harley and Austin won't go downstairs. Paige started to hear something but she couldn't make out the sound, she kept looking around for the source of the sound.

''Em, are you still upstairs?!'' Paige yelled.

''Yes! I'm making lunch now!'' Emily yelled back.

Paige kept looking around and she found the source of the sound.

''Oh, wow,'' Paige said.

Paige got on her knees and there are two puppies and a cat in the bathroom. The animals are harmless and they let Paige pet them, she notices they haven't been eating properly. There is a Siamese cat, Border collie, and a beagle, she picked them up and went upstairs.

''I found new family members, don't worry they are harmless,'' Paige said.

Austin and Harley ran towards Paige so they can pet the animals.

''Where did you find them?'' Emily asked.

''In the bathroom. I think we should keep them, look how they are with the kids.'' Paige said.

''They are cute. Okay, we will keep them and I will go buy them food for now then we take them to vet.'' Emily said and Paige had a big smile on her face.

Emily went to the store to buy food and shampoos. Paige stayed home with the kids.

''What should name them? The cat is a girl, the puppy with black and white fur is a boy and this one is a girl.'' Paige said.

''Her name is star,'' Harley said and she is petting the cat.

''Rhino,'' Austin said and he points at the puppy with black and white fur.

''Good names. The puppy beagle her name will be pebbles.'' Paige said.

Emily came home and the kids told them about pets' names, and Emily started to feed the pets.

* * *

The next day they went to the store to buy power tools, cleaning supplies, floor tiles and so much more. Now they have to decide what color to paint the house and the inside. For the first time, they notice there are many shades of blue and more colors they never saw before.

''What color will the house be?'' Paige asked.

''Pink,'' Harley said.

''Not pink,'' Emily said and kept looking at the colors.

''How about a dark color?'' Paige asked.

''I don't want a dark color, how about light gray?'' Emily said and Paige looks at the color.

''I'm leaning towards the dark color. I'm not really sure about the light gray.'' Paige said.

Harley and Austin started to fight over a piece paper and Paige takes it away from them.

''How about this color?'' Paige asked.

Paige hand over the paper to Emily and it has the color dark blue. Emily kept looking at the house before she answered to Paige.

''Okay, I'm liking this color but I will pick the color for inside. And you can't complain about it.'' Emily said.

''Long as the color isn't ugly,'' Paige said.

They stood in the paint section for an hour and their kids started to get cranky. Emily started to pick the colors for the inside of the house. After they paid for everything then Paige took Emily to work then went home.

All day Paige couldn't finish the work she started because she was busy taking care of the kids. And Emily will work all day until ten pm, they didn't want to spend money on a babysitter because they wanted to save up on the money. They don't have any furniture in the house because are not done fixing the house.

Paige is eating McDonald's on the floor with the kids then she starts to feed Avery. An hour later Emily came home and the kids ran to her and Paige is feeding the animals.

''How was work?'' Paige asked.

''Tough. So got any work done?'' Emily said.

''Nope, I couldn't leave the kids alone while I worked in the basement. Tomorrow we should start remodeling the floors.'' Paige said.

Emily took off her shoes and sat down next to Paige and the kids. Austin started to feed Emily and she smiled at him then he smiled back.

''Em, why don't we just hire a team to do this?'' Paige asked.

''I want us to do it. To be honest I had a dream of us doing this and I wanted the dream to become real. I know some stuff we can't fix and we will need to hire a real professional to do it. These memories will be with us even when the kids are adults and I want us to be in the house until we are really old, and their kids come to visit.'' Emily said.

Paige kissed Emily on the lips.

''I totally get it. Plus we live in a nice neighborhood, so that's good plus and our house was the only one wasn't fixed. I really thought you bought the house in a bad neighborhood.'' Paige said.

''I would never want our family to live in a bad neighborhood. Let's not get stressed about it.'' Emily said and kissed Paige again.

* * *

The past two weeks they have been arguing a lot and every day, of how to fix and decorate the house. They are feeling the pressure, even more, every day and they are feeling everything is out of control. Their kids hated when they argue, Paige tries to control her anger but can't and Emily just snap and start to yell. They argue of how to fix the house, color, decorating anything and money.

Next day, Paige and Emily woke up early morning and started to remodel the floors, through the kitchen and living room. They have been doing that all morning. Later the kids woke up now they are outside painting the house in dark blue. Paige and Austin are on the left side painting, Emily, and Harley on the right side. By mistake, Austin started to paint on Paige's legs and he starts to giggle, Paige looks at her legs and laughed.

''It looks good on you,'' Emily said laughing.

''Come here, let me hug you,'' Paige said.

''Don't you dare cover me in paint,'' Emily said.

''Kids, let's give her big hug,'' Paige said and she is holding the paint brush.

Emily tried to get away but Paige quickly gave her a bear hug. Austin starts to paint on Emily's legs and Harley does the same thing.

For the first time, Avery started to walk and she started to walk outside of the house. Paige and Emily have the biggest smile on their face, Emily quickly took out the phone and started to record. Avery kept walking but she fell down, Avery tried to get up on her own.

''Our baby girl learned how to walk on her own,'' Emily said smiling.

''Best day ever,'' Paige said and smiled.

Later they cleaned up and didn't finish painting the house. Emily started to make lunch with the kids while Paige is outside with the animals, she trying to cut the plants then take out the weeds. Austin came outside and started to copy Paige, he tries to take out the weeds but he can't.

Then Paige sent a group text to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria.

 _Paige: Don't tell Emily._

 _Spencer: I won't. But what do you want?_

 _Paige: I need your help to pick a ring for Emily. I'm not good at picking out jewelry and Aria knows it._

 _Aria: That is very true and she has bad taste_

 _Hanna: I can't wait! When will you ask her?_

 _Paige: Not sure yet. First I want to get the ring, then tell Emily's parents then ask Emily to marry me._

 _Spencer: Ok, we will help. We will come visit soon._

 _Hanna: Yeah, I will love to help :)_

 _Aria: Just let us know when to come ahead of time._

 _Paige: Don't tell anyone. And I will text you guys later of when to come and help me_

Paige puts her phone away. And she showed Austin how to put the weeds out, but he started to play with the dirt with Harley. Paige looks around and they are not half way done with the house. They haven't cleaned out the basement, car garage, pool and the attic. The kitchen floors are only done, the kitchen needs more work.


	2. Chapter 2- We'll Go Out In Style

Emily and Paige are painting the hallway walls and they are still angry at each other. They ignore each other when the kids are busy playing together in the living room. Avery walked by the paint but Paige picked her up and by mistake knocked the paint can down and the paint starts to spread fast.

''Seriously, Paige we can't keep buying paint all the time,'' Emily said.

''Well, at least make up your mind on something. You always want to change everything at the last minute. It gets annoying.'' Paige said and they glare at each other.

''Whatever,'' Emily said angrily.

''You know it's true. It's going to be a month and the house is not even half way done.'' Paige said.

''I'm not going to argue with you,'' Emily said and walked away.

But she almost slipped on the paint, luckily they put trash bags on the floor so the paint won't damage the floors. Paige tried not to laugh but Emily heard her laugh.

''It's not funny,'' Emily said.

''Sure,'' Paige said and she put Avery in the room with her siblings.

Emily got angry and she grabbed the paint brush and she put paint on Paige's face. They both start to laugh, Emily just gives her a smirk.

''Oh it's on,'' Paige said smiling.

Paige and Emily cover each other with paint. Paige couldn't help to smile now they are having paint war fight. Harley and Austin hear their parents laughing and they went to see what is going on. By mistake, Paige threw paint on Austin and he fell down on his butt.

''Look what you did,'' Emily said and she helped him get up.

She cleaned his face with a rag.

''Austin, I'm so sorry I was trying to get paint on her not you. Do you forgive me, buddy?'' Paige said.

''Let him throw paint at you then it's even, right Austin?'' Emily said.

He nods and says.

''I throw paint,'' Austin said.

''Okay, you can throw paint on me,'' Paige said.

''Me too!" Harley yelled and she smiled.

''You too, princess,'' Paige said smiling.

Emily helped them pick up the bucket and pour it all over on top of Paige. They smile and Paige starts to clean her face. Now they are having full on paint war fight, they are laughing and smiling while throwing paint at each other.

After that, they all went to the bathroom and started to get clean. They are all in the bathtub while Avery is on the floor in the bathroom. Emily and Paige helped to get paint off the kids, face, hair, and clothes.

It's October and the house is semi done, the living room has everything new but has to re-paint the walls. The kitchen needs new cabin and stove but the floors are done. The cabin they bought before broke because it wasn't secure, then Paige and Emily got into an argument. Paige usually lets Emily pick the tiles for the kitchen and the bathroom.

''I don't like the brown for kitchen cabins,'' Emily said.

''Ugh. Seriously?'' Paige said annoyed.

''I'm serious. We should have gone with the dark brown.'' Emily said.

''I'm not going to paint it again, you do it,'' Paige said.

''What is your problem?'' Emily asked.

''I'm stressed out and this house needs a lot of work and it's not easy. This house has too many problems and we are not even half way done.'' Paige said.

''And you don't think I'm stressed out? We are running out of money and we are not even done fixing the house.'' Emily said.

''Well, you should talk about it before buying the house!'' Paige yelled and walked away.

''Where are you going?!" Emily yelled.

''Away from you! Because every time when we are close finishing a problem you change your mind, if it's not the color then it's the style and if it's not both then you pick out what's wrong.'' Paige said.

''I don't want the house to look like a frat house! You don't even help me pick the tiles or anything else when we have to decorate. Most of the times you are at working late and I'm here stuck.'' Emily said angrily.

''Oh so now you feel stuck? You didn't if stuck when we talked about family, living together or when we are fucking each other.'' Paige said angrily.

Emily and Paige started to yell at each other, the kids hear them and they cry.

''Where are you going?!" Emily yelled.

''I don't know!'' Paige said and left the house angry.

She slammed the door and she walked around the block. Emily started to calm down the kids and called her friends for help. Paige called her parents for help and tries to calm down.

''Paige, you and Emily needs to work this out together. Don't walk away, calm down and talk in a calm voice. Every couple goes through this and it's not anything new. Your mother and I we been through this before, it was hard at first but we tried to work it out. You can't just walk away because you and Emily have kids now.'' Nick said.

Paige sigh.

''Okay, I will work it out. I do love her and I won't let this argument end our relationship.'' Paige said.

''Good. I know you and Emily will work it out, just be honest with each other.'' Nick said.

''Thanks, dad,'' Paige said.

''No problem,'' Nick said.

They hang up and Paige walked back home. Paige stood outside of the house for couple minutes and started to think what her father said.

''I seriously, need to fix the front yard,'' Paige said to herself.

Seconds later Paige went inside, Emily and Paige look at each other without saying anything.

''Where are the kids?'' Paige asked.

''They are sleeping. We need to talk.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, we do. But you go first.'' Paige said.

They sit down together.

''I'm sorry for what I said. I got angry and I shouldn't have said that. I don't feel stuck when I'm with you, and I should have told you about the house before buying it. I am happy that we are a family and I'm happy where we are.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry too. Yeah, I was still mad that you didn't tell me about the house. But I don't want this fight to end our relationship because we have a lot more to go through. I still want to grow old with you.'' Paige said.

''Me too. I really do love you, Paige.'' Emily said.

''I love you, too,'' Paige said.

They smiled at each other, Paige kissed her. They kissed each other passionately and didn't stop smiling. They cuddle on the couch together and Emily is on top of Paige.

''What do you think about marriage?'' Emily asked.

''I don't think we are ready for it,'' Paige said.

''Tell me, you are joking?'' Emily said.

''What?'' Paige asked.

''You don't want to get married?'' Emily said.

''I don't know, to be honest. Yeah, we did everything differently but marriage is a huge step.'' Paige said and Emily rolled her eyes at Paige.

''Sometimes you puzzle me,'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I have a habit of doing that. Maybe in six years, we could get married.'' Paige said.

Emily stood up.

''That is insane, I'm going to shower before we argue about this,'' Emily said and Paige walked her walk away.

* * *

Halloween is coming up and they finished with the living room, basement and kitchen. The bedrooms of the kids are done, but their bedrooms just need to fix the doors. Today Paige and Emily are fixing the front yard. They just need to finish the backyard, pool and car garage. Avery is starting to walk more and talk, well mostly gibberish.

''Let's take a break,'' Emily said.

Everyone is covered in dirt. They sit on the front porch, Emily got up and went to get a bag. She comes back outside and sits down next to Paige.

''What's in the bag?'' Paige asked.

''Well, since Halloween is coming up and we do need a break. So I thought we would go out and trick or treat with the kids. And I got the costumes for us and we did talk about this last year.'' Emily said and smiled.

''No way, really?'' Paige said smiling and Emily nods.

''We will go as Bob's Burgers,'' Emily said.

Emily started to take out the costumes, Harley and Austin look at the costumes.

''Paige you will be Bob, I will be Linda, Austin will be Gene and he will have the bullhorn that makes robot and fart sounds,'' Emily said.

Harley and Austin touched the bullhorn toy, its starts to make funny sounds. They laugh and keep pressing the fart sound.

''You stinky,'' Austin said to Emily.

They laugh.

''Who will be Tina and Louise?'' Paige asked.

''I feel Harley should be Louise and Avery should be Tina. What you think?'' Emily said and Paige starts to think.

''Yeah that could work,'' Paige said.

''Don't feel stressed out. The house will be done before Christmas.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I hope so. You get bit crazy when Christmas comes around. Like, last year when I came back from visiting friends, the apartment was Christmas land.'' Paige said and they laughed.

''I wanted the apartment to feel like home. It shouldn't be a surprise that I love Christmas.'' Emily said.

''It's not a surprise. Oh, let me guess you are already bought Christmas supplies?'' Paige said.

''Let's get back to work so the house will be done,'' Emily said and Paige laughed.

Emily went inside the house with the kids, Paige text them.

 _Paige: Can you three come in December? On Christmas, I want to ask her to marry me._

 _Hanna: That will be perfect! On her favorite holiday will make it more special._

 _Spencer: What about the ring?_

 _Paige: Well come before Christmas day, to come shopping with me._

 _Aria: It will be private or everyone will be there?_

 _Paige: Thought to have a Christmas party with everyone then when it's right I will ask her._

 _Spencer: It's perfect. And she keeps telling us that you want to get married in six years._

 _Paige: I had to lie so I won't spoil the moment_

 _Aria: Keep it up like that because she has no idea for now._

 _Paige: That's what I'm going for. The less she knows it will be good for now_

Paige stopped texting and went inside the house. Paige started to bathe the kids while Emily was cleaning the basement, it's almost done. She has just to put light bulbs in the bathroom and clean the bathroom. They need to fix the window frames, kitchen cabins, and just clean the car garage. The house does have furniture and this time Paige did help out.

Paige put the kids to bed and she went to the basement. But Paige can hear Emily talking to Hanna about marriage. Paige just sits on the stairs listening.

''I do want to marry Paige. But is it wrong, that I don't want to wait six years to get married?'' Emily said.

''Maybe just wait a bit longer,'' Hanna said.

''That's what Paige said. I don't want her to feel pressured but I don't want to wait six years or longer. It doesn't mean that I will leave Paige if she doesn't ask. But I do see myself getting married to Paige.'' Emily said.

''You and Paige love each other, that's what matters the most. How are the kids doing? I miss them so much.'' Hanna said.

''Avery finally learned how to walk on her own. Austin is speaking almost in full sentences and Harley is always full of energy. How is Daniel?'' Emily said.

Paige went back upstairs to make a midnight snack for Emily.

''He is growing up so fast and he will be one next month. But we will have more kids in the future when Daniel is a little older.'' Hanna said.

''I miss him too and I really do hope you and others will come and visit soon,'' Emily said.

''We will try to visit. But you know how work can be especially during the holidays. Plus I might work on Christmas.'' Hanna said.

''Well, if anything changes let me know,'' Emily said.

''Don't worry, I will,'' Hanna said and they hang up.

 _-Halloween-_

They are getting ready for Halloween tonight, and everyone is happy about it. Paige dressed up Avery like Tina, Austin has his hamburger suit on and is holding the bullhorn and Harley loves her bunny pink hat. Emily comes out of the bathroom and showed Paige her costume.

''Well?'' Emily asked and puts on the red glasses.

''So cute you look like Linda,'' Paige said and they smile.

''You need to hurry up and get ready. Go get ready.'' Emily said.

''Alright, relax. Just give me a few minutes.'' Paige said.

Paige grabbed her costume and went to get dressed in the bathroom. Couple minutes later Paige comes out with the costume on and with a fake mustache. Emily couldn't help to laugh and took a picture of Paige.

''You look so handsome,'' Emily said smiling.

''Thank you. If I was a man I would have a mustache like Bob.'' Paige said and they laughed.

They someone ring the doorbell so Emily went downstairs to open the door.

''Surprise!'' They yelled.

''Oh my god,'' Emily said smiling and they all hug each other.

Her best friends came to visit and they are wearing costumes. Toby is Superman, Spencer is Wonder woman and their kids, Harry is Iron man and he is six years old and Sophia is eight years old and she is dressed up as Spider girl.

Hanna is Rapunzel, Caleb is Flynn Rider and their son Daniel is Pascal.

Aria is princess peach, Holden is Mario and their two-year-old twins Mason is Luigi and Delilah is princess daisy. Paige came downstairs with the kids and they all hug each other.

''I didn't know you were coming to visit,'' Emily said.

''We wanted to surprise you. And we could take the kids out to trick or treat together. The house is really looking great.'' Caleb said.

''Paige, nice mustache,'' Holden said.

''Thanks, I'm thinking about letting it grow little more,'' Paige said and they laugh.

They all leave the house and go trick or treat with their kids. They went house to house and the bags were getting full of candies. Paige walked behind Emily and the guys because she had to speak with the girls.

''So, you will all come in December?'' Paige asked.

''Yes. We lied to Emily saying that we won't make it. Any ideas for the proposal?'' Aria asked.

''I do have an idea but you all have to wait and see. But I don't have the ring yet and I will tell her parents really soon.'' Paige said.

''So you will want everyone to be there?'' Hanna asked.

''Yes, I want everyone to be there,'' Paige said.

''Are you sure?'' Spencer asked.

''I thought about it and I'm sure. But I will ask her on Christmas day, so I want everyone to be there.'' Paige said.

''Don't worry, we will all be there,'' Aria said.

They went to bakery shop to buy sweets too for their kids. They all sit down and eat cupcakes together, they talk about what they were up to. The guys do know that Paige will ask Emily for marriage and they are happy for Paige. They all take a group picture together. Holden and Paige went to counter to order something to drink.

''I need a favor,'' Paige said.

''Sure, what do you need,'' Holden said.

''On the day I ask Emily to marry, can you bake cupcakes what will say, will you marry me?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, sure I can do that,'' Holden said.

''Thank you,'' Paige said.

They paid for the drinks and went back with everyone else.

* * *

 _-December-_

Today Paige will ask Emily's parents for their blessings and they came to visit. The house is finally finished and everything is in order, Paige thought the house wasn't to be ready when December came. Right now, Emily and Paige are decorating the front house with Christmas decorations.

''Snowy!'' Harley yelled and hugged the snowman plastic.

''I still don't get why she is always happy to see it,'' Paige said.

''Well, she does love Christmas like me. And you know her favorite animal is Penguin.'' Emily said.

''I thought it was horses,'' Paige said.

Paige is on the roof putting up the Christmas lights.

''Paige, don't put Snowy towards the edge,'' Emily said.

''Where do you want me to put it?'' Paige asked.

Emily starts to think for a moment.

''You are right, only the Christmas lights only fit up there,'' Emily said.

''I told you! They will look better down there not up here. Can I come back down?'' Paige said.

''No, because you only put half of the Christmas lights on the roof. And it will look dumb when half of the roof only has lights.'' Emily said.

Paige started to put lights on the roof and Emily kept telling her what to do. After putting the lights up, Paige got down of the roof. Now they are putting Christmas yard decorations and Emily is putting lights on the windows. Harley and Austin are making snow angels and Avery tries to walk in the snow.

''The house is looking great,'' Pam said and she has a big smile on her face.

Austin and Harley started to run towards their grandparents. Emily has a big smile on her face also and she hugged them.

''Thought you were coming until nine pm,'' Paige said.

''Well, we couldn't wait any longer so we took an earlier flight. I missed all of you, and the house is beautiful.'' Pam said.

''It took us a while to fix it up,'' Paige said.

''We been through that and it was very stressful,'' Wayne said and he picked up Avery.

They all go inside and Emily starts to make hot chocolate and snacks.

''Pam and Wayne, I-I'm going to asking Emily to marry me. And I wanted to ask you first because it seems the right thing to do.'' Paige said.

''It's about time. We thought you were going to take longer to ask us about this. But we are happy that you will become our daughter in law.'' Wayne said.

''Do you have the ring?'' Pam asked.

''No not yet. The girls will help me pick out a ring tomorrow, but she doesn't know they will come to visit. And I want everyone to be there when I ask her.'' Paige said.

Pam told her of Emily's ring size. Emily came back with the drinks and snacks, the kids sit next to grandparents.

''So happy, that you came early,'' Emily said.

''So are we. Paige when are your parents coming?'' Wayne said.

''By the end of the week, they will come. We do have room for everyone to stay here.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, and we finally fixed up the guest rooms,'' Emily said.

''You and Paige will have more kids?'' Pam asked.

''We have talked about it and we wait until Avery is little older. But Austin does want a brother.'' Emily said.

''No girls,'' Austin said and he makes a mess while eating cookies.

Wayne has Avery on his lap and he making funny faces and she starts to laugh. Pam started to clean Austin's face and cheeks, then Pam started to fix Harley's hair.

- _Next day-_

Paige meet up with the girls while Pam and Wayne are busy with Emily. Paige is freaking out because she doesn't want to pick out the ring and hopefully everything will be okay. They go inside to Tiffany & Co store, they start to look around.

''There are so many rings, how can I pick the right one,'' Paige said.

''Don't worry we will help you pick the right one. Don't freak out and just focus, come on let's keep looking around.'' Spencer said.

They keep looking around and Paige is unsure about the ring.

''How about this ring?'' Paige asked.

She points at the ring.

''No way, it's ugly,'' Hanna said.

Its oval ring with yellow diamonds inside.

''Hanna is right not that one. Keep looking, somewhere else not this section only.'' Aria said and Paige sigh.

''Did you tell her parents?'' Spencer asked.

''Yeah, they are really happy about it. And Emily has no idea what is going on. I lied saying I had to take care something at work.'' Paige said.

''Well, it is about time you two get married,'' Aria said.

''I was waiting for the right moment which is now. Plus we had many issues we had to fix before we had our kids.'' Paige said.

They kept looking at the rings and Paige kept choosing the wrong style of rings. They have been in the store almost thirty minutes, Aria showed Paige the right ring.

''Oh, that's perfect for her,'' Paige said smiling and she hugged Aria tight.

The ring is heart shaped and has diamonds around the heart and around the ring band. The worker takes out the ring and Paige kept looking at the ring.

''Engraving is available.'' He said.

''Emily will definitely love the ring,'' Hanna said.

''You will engrave the ring?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, I want it to say forever yours,'' Paige said.

''We could do that.'' He said and she gave back the ring than him the ring size.

''Thanks,'' Paige said.

''We are happy to help you. So what is the plan?'' Spencer said.

''Okay, I want all of you to be at the house. I was thinking we will do karaoke because it was our first date together. And I have the perfect song to sing for Emily. So Holden will come out with the cupcakes and it will say will you marry me? So Emily will look at the cupcakes, but Holden will give me the cupcake with the ring on top of it. I will get on one knee and ask her.'' Paige said.

''She will be speechless and it will be amazing,'' Hanna said.

''What time we should be there?'' Aria asked.

''Um come around at least seven thirty,'' Paige said.

''Okay, we will make it,'' Spencer said.

Paige paid for the ring and they left the store.

 _-Christmas day-_

Paige is freaking out and she is really nervous about everything. Her parents and Emily's parents are in the living spending time with their grandkids. Their friends came over too and Holden is baking the cupcakes, Emily still doesn't know what will happen. Paige went to the bathroom to wash her face and her stomach starts to feel funny.

''You shouldn't be nervous,'' Caleb said.

''I can't help it and I'm freaking out,'' Paige said.

''You know and we know that Emily will say yes. Don't freak out.'' Caleb said.

''I can't help it, I'm just freaking out,'' Paige said.

''Emily loves you so much and she won't say no to you,'' Caleb said and Paige nodded.

''Alright, let's go downstairs,'' Paige said.

Everyone is in the living room and Caleb thought to help Paige out. Emily and Paige made their own Christmas tradition, by wearing ugly Christmas sweaters every Christmas. Paige's sweater says, suck it candy cane funny, Emily's sweater is fighting gingerbread ninjas, Avery's sweater is singing raindeers, Austin's sweater is snowman ice cream cone and Harley's sweater is bucktooth buck.

''Let's do karaoke,'' Caleb said.

''That is a good idea, who will go first?'' Hanna said.

''I will go first,'' Paige said.

Paige takes a deep breath and the music starts to play, she starts to sing Don't Go Home Without Me by Lights.

 _Oh, it's amazing that you're here_

 _So alone I would be_

 _In a world that you're not near_

 _Don't go home without me_

 _Without me_

 _So if our bodies get ugly and our hearts stop beating_

 _Our house is crumbling under me and our kids start leaving_

 _I hope you know I appreciated you in every possible way_

 _All of the little things that you did, they got me through the hardest days_

 _And I'll sing_

Emily is loving the song and she smiles at Paige.

 _Oh, it's amazing that you're here_

 _So alone I would be_

 _In a world that you're not near_

 _Don't go home without me_

 _You know that I'll be hanging around every mighty mile_

 _And when you call me I'll be right down_

 _And we'll go out in style, in style_

 _And I'll sing_

 _Oh, it's amazing that you're here_

 _So alone I would be_

 _In a world that you're not near_

 _Don't go home without me_

The music finished and everyone cheer for Paige and Emily kissed her.

''It was a beautiful song,'' Emily said and Paige smiled.

''Who wants cupcakes?'' Holden said.

He is holding a tray of cupcakes and he puts it on the table. Emily looked at the cupcakes and Holden quickly gave Paige the cupcake with the ring on top of it. Emily turned around and Paige gets on one knee.

''We have been through so much together and every moment was worth it. I'm still amazed that you are still by my side and you are the only person who won my heart. And I want us to make more memories together, there will be a time we hate each other guts but I won't leave your side. I love you so much, sometimes words are not enough to explain my love for you. I'm happy with you and our kids, I wouldn't change anything in the world because I have everything I want. I will do anything to make you and the kids happy no matter what, Emily Catherine Fields, will you marry me?'' Paige said.

Emily started to cry once Paige got on one knee.

''Yes! Thousand times yes!'' Emily said with joy.

Paige had the biggest smile on her face, Hanna got the cupcake and Paige put the ring on Emily's finger. Emily helped Paige get up, everyone started to cheer while the kissed. The kids started to eat the cupcakes and they make a mess. Paige wiped Emily's tears away.

''Best Christmas ever,'' Emily said and kissed Paige again.

''Welcome, to the family,'' Wayne said and he hugged Paige really tight.

''I can't breathe,'' Paige said.

''Dad, don't kill her,'' Emily said.

''Sorry, and I won't kill her,'' Wayne said smiling.

Paige's parents hugged Emily and they are happy for them. Everyone can't stop smiling and they are really happy for Emily and Paige, and this is the best Christmas ever for them.

''You are my anchor,'' Emily said.

''You are my anchor too. I love you.'' Paige said.

Emily kissed Paige.

''I love you too,'' Emily said and she rests her forehead on Paige's forehead.

 _The End._


End file.
